Une solitude réciproque
by Amacky
Summary: Abandonné Naruto se sent désespérément seul, il n'a pas d'amis et le seul qui pourrait l'être ne veut pas non plus de lui.


Une solitude réciproque

¤Pensées de Naruto¤

* Pensées de Sasuke*

Pov Naruto

_¤Jamais les choses ne changeront, j'ai beau faire des efforts, rien ne marche. Personne ne les remarques. Peut être ne suis-je pas fait pour être aimé. Mais alors que fais je sur terre? Si ce n'est pour être aimé. Je me renferme de jours en jours sur moi-même et je perds peu à peu confiance en moi. Je reste dans une solitude insoutenable, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer de vivre dans une situation telle que celle-ci. De toute manière à quoi bon vivre dans un monde qui n'a pas besoin de vous, qui vous rejette, sans même vous connaître. Je devrais peut être disparaître, m'en aller, partir et ne plus revenir. Ca serait mieux, je ne manquerais à personne ou si peut être à Tsunade mais si je lui écrit une lettre elle comprendra peut être ce qui me pousse à agir ainsi. Ma vie, mes pensées, mes désirs: tous s'engouffre dans un puits sans fond avec une descente qui ne s'arrête pas, mais je suis sûr que si j'atteins le fond la chute sera mortelle, alors pourquoi continuer de vivre, étant donné que je vais mourir un jour.¤_

C'est sur ces pensées morbide que Naruto s'endormit. La nuit passa très vite mais elle avait été remplit de cauchemars. Qui relatent les pensées qu'avait eu Naruto la veille mais cette fois ci elles étaient en images. Il voulait savoir pourquoi tout le monde le traitait comme cela, ce n'était pas un monstre. Il avait l'habitude de toutes ces remarques, tous ces regards, il n'y faisait même plus attention avec le temps on s'habitue à tout même aux pires choses. Depuis qu'il était petit on l'insultait et les parents des autres enfants leurs interdisaient d'aller le voir. C'est pour cela qu'il était tout seul maintenant, sans amis, sans famille enfin si il y a sa tutrice mais elle est souvent en voyage d'affaires donc elle ne peut pas être 24h/24 avec lui et puis maintenant il était âgé de dix sept ans donc il n'avait plus trop besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui. Même si la présence d'une personne près de lui pourrait lui servir en ce moment en cette période de déprime. Pourquoi les gens le méprisaient tant? Il ne se souvient pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il était poli, serviable, gentil mais apparemment détesté de tous. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, prit son petit déjeuner et décida d'aller faire un tour et surtout d'aller dans le parc ou il se sentait heureux, c'était son endroit préféré depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il marchait donc dans les rues de Konoha, les passants s'écartaient au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait dans les rues. Tout les habitants du village le regardaient avec mépris, haine, incompréhension et tout autre sentiments aussi différent qu'ils soit ils étaient tous négatifs. Naruto sentait très bien tous ces regards, il le savait tout le monde le détestait alors il hurla son mal être sur les passants:

- LAISSEZ MOI VIVRE MERDE!

Tous les regards se baissèrent en même temps ce qui soulagea un peu Naruto mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir crié comme ça pour qu'on arrête de le regarder de haut comme s'il était un moins que rien. L'atmosphère malgré son hurlement ne changea pas; elle restait malsaine.

_¤J'en ai marre , pourquoi est-ce-que la mal chance me poursuit, pourquoi elle ne se jette pas sur quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'elle me laisse tranquille à la fin. C'est impossible de vivre tout le temps comme ça, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose sans que quelqu'un m'insulte ou me regarde de haut. C'est insupportable. Déjà que je me sent seul mais toutes ces personnes me le rappellent encore plus et mon cœur est meurtri, il veut pouvoir être aimé et aimé en retour comme ma raison ne veut pas non plus vivre sans amour. Même Sasuke qui lui aussi est solitaire ne veut pas être mon ami, il m'insulte à longueur de temps, m'ignore complètement. Mais pourtant je sens au fond de moi qu'il est encore plus triste et encore plus seul que je ne le suis moi. Mais il ne veux pas créer de lien qui risqueraient de se briser un jour enfin je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il reste seul tout le temps. Mais lui par contre il peut avoir des amis puisque tout le monde lui court après mais lui ne veut pas avoir d'amis, il veut rester seul. C'Est-ce qu'il veux faire croire sous son masque impénétrable qu'est l'indifférence. Pourquoi je pense à lui dans un moment pareil. Sors de ma tête Sasuke.¤_

Il arriva enfin au parc, il alla sur la pelouse et s'y allongea, il s'était mis sur le dos, il observait les nuages qui défilaient lentement mais qui l'apaisait , il ne pensait plus à rien. Il finit pas s'endormir. Le blond avait pu enfin trouvé la paix sans ces regards incessants qui le rendait mal à l'aise.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

Au loin près d'un arbre assis se trouvait Sasuke, celui-ci remarqua le blond allongé dans l'herbe verte qui contrastait énormément avec les cheveux couleur or qu'avait Naruto. C'est vrai qu'il était beau comme ça allongé dans l'herbe paisible et surtout muet. C'est la pensée qu'avait le brun à ce moment. Mais il la chassa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il ne devait penser à personne, il ne méritait pas le bonheur. Il ne devait en aucun cas créer des liens qui risqueraient un jour d'être brisés. Soit par la mort, soit par une dispute ou soit par une amitié brisée. Les liens brisés il connaissait. Il n'en gardait pas un bon souvenir il avait tellement souffert à cause de cela. Toute sa famille était morte, tout son clan avait été décimé. Il n'avait donc plus aucune famille, il en avait fait le deuil depuis bien longtemps. C'est pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas créer des liens qui pourraient le faire souffrir dans le future.

_* C'est vrai que Naruto allongé comme ça dans l'herbe, on ne dirait pas vraiment lui, c'est tellement calme. En plus personne n'est présent dans le parc. Les gens ne viennent certainement pas parce qu'il est là, cela ne m'étonnerais pas. Ils le fuient alors qu'il ne le connaissent même pas. Il doit se sentir seul. Il n'a pas d'amis. A vrai dire je n'en ai pas non plus mais c'est simplement parce que je refuse d'en avoir, lui fait tout pour en avoir mais personne ne veut de lui. J'échangerais bien ma place comme lui au moins je pourrais être tranquille cinq minutes sans que mon fan club me court après. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elles s'intéressent à moi. J'aimerais bien quitter cette ville, partir loin et ne plus revenir. A quoi peut il rêver? J'aimerais bien le savoir.*_

Il se dirige alors vers le blond. Puis il s'arrête près de lui et le regarde. Il a l'air de bien dormir en tout cas. Naruto prit alors la parole dans son rêve:

- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'être mon ami Sasuke?

Pris de panique Sasuke retourna à la place où il était quelque minutes auparavant .

* Il rêve de moi! N'importe quoi. Pourquoi rêve-t-il de moi d'abord? Je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il rêve ainsi de moi, enfin pas que je m'en souvienne.*

Sasuke ne savait plus trop ou se mettre, il ne devait pas créer de liens alors pourquoi les paroles du blond le touchent autant. Il se redirigea vers Naruto et le réveilla en le secouant légèrement, il commençait a faire nuit et la température baissait elle aussi. Naruto ouvra les yeux et parut étonné de voir Sasuke aussi proche de lui et qui plus est il était en train de le réveiller.

- Sasuke! Que fais-tu ici?

- Rien de spécial, je passais juste dans le coin et je me suis assis près d'un arbre et au moment ou j'allais partir je t'ai aperçut allongé dans l 'herbe. La nuit commençait à tombé et la température aussi donc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux te réveiller pour ne pas que tu tombes malades. Voilà c'est tout.

- Ah d'accord, je te remercie alors.

- C'est rien.

- Tu veux venir manger avec moi pour te remercier?

- Euh je ne sais pas trop.

- Je vais chez Ichiraku manger des ramens accompagnes moi ça me ferais plaisir, je mange tout le temps tout seul.

- Euh si tu me proposes je vais pas refuser.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le restaurant préféré de Naruto.

_* Qu'est-ce qui ma pris d'accepter, en tant normal je n'aurais jamais au grand jamais accepter. Alors pourquoi j'ai accepté? Je fais n'importe quoi. J'arrête pas de dire qu'il ne faut pas que je crées des liens et là qu'est-ce que je fais j'accepte.*_

Il s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent leurs plats. Il mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Naruto prenne la parole:

- Je peux te demander quelque chose Sasuke?

- Vas y.

- Et bien je voulais savoir pourquoi d'un tu es venu me réveiller et pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'as accompagné?

- Je ne voulais pas laisser quelqu'un prendre froid devant mes yeux et j'ai accepté de t'accompagné car je n'avais déjà pas manger et puisque tu m'as proposé.

- Oui je sais tout ça mais ce que je veux savoir en réalité c'est pourquoi ne t'ai tu pas enfuit une fois que tu m'as réveillé, je ne suis pas beaucoup apprécié dans le village contrairement à toi.

- Je suis apprécié mais cela ne veut pas dire que moi je les apprécies et puis ce n'est pas parce que personne ne parle avec toi ou je ne sais quoi que je ne devrais pas te parler.

- Oui vu sous cet angle ça explique tout.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je sais que j'abuse mais ça te dis de venir regarder un dvd chez moi après manger.

* Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je dis oui ou non? Ça sert à rien de me poser la question, je ne vais pas avoir de réponse.*

- Je ne sais pas, déjà que je mange avec toi.

- Oh tu sais c'est pas parce que tu manges avec moi que tu ne peux pas venir chez moi pour regarder un film. Mais je ne t'oblige pas-tu viens ou tu ne viens pas, c'est toi qui vois je ne te force pas.

- Je sais bien que tu ne me force pas, c'est quoi comme film que tu veux voir?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai fait une commande de plusieurs dvd mais je ne les ai pas encore regarder donc tu pourras choisir.

- Bon Ba alors j'accepte, je veux bien venir regarder un film avec toi.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui si je te le dis.

- Vrai de vrai?

- Oui!

- Bon je paye, va m'attendre dehors je te rejoins.

- Attends je vais payer ce que j'ai consommé.

- Mais non c'est bon je vais payer allez va m'attendre j'arrive.

- T'es sûr?

- Mais oui que je suis sûr.

Une fois l'addition régler, ils allèrent tous les deux chez Naruto. Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement du blond ils s'installèrent dans le salon et après avoir choisit le film Naruto alla préparé des pop corn ( Qu'est-ce que serait un film sans pop corn? Hihi) ainsi que du soda. Une fois prêt il mit le film en route.

_* Je me sens bien avec lui, j'oublie tout. C'est tellement reposant même si il est un peu bavard quoique là il n'a pas trop parler ce qui m'étonne d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment bien en sa compagnie, c'est comme quelque chose de vide qui se remplit quand je suis avec lui. Ça me fait un bien fou, en fait je comble un manque d'affection. Que je reniais. Mon histoire de ne pas créer de liens ne sert en réalité qu'a faire souffrir mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour m'expliquer la souffrance causé pas la perte de mes parents et de mon frère. Du moins je pense que ça doit être ça même si je ne suis pas convaincu. En attendant je suis très bien avec Naruto. Je me sens apaisé. Je ne sais pas ce que lui pense de tout ça mais j'aimerais bien qu'il pense la même chose que moi. Au moins je pourrais ne plus me sentir seul avec lui et j'espère que c'est réciproque pour celui que je qualifierais comme maintenant un ami. C'est peut être un grand mot « ami » alors que je viens qu'on vient à peine de commencer une relation si je peux qualifier ça de relation dans cette situation.*_

* * *

Pov Naruto

_¤Que puis je penser de ce qui ce passe en ce moment c'est tellement irréel et incroyable à la fois. J'ai enfin un ami et en plus c'est Sasuke. C'est tout bonnement incroyable. Je n'y crois pas du tout. C'est impossible ça doit être un rêve. C'est ça c'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller dans pas longtemps et alors là je m'apercevrais que ce n'était que fiction. Pincez-moi mon dieu. En fait non ne me réveillez pas je veux encore rester un petit moment dans cette bulle imaginaire en compagnie de Sasuke. Je vais lui demander de rester dormir ici comme ça je verrais bien si c'était qu'un rêve ou si c'est peut être la réalité. Si seulement ça pouvait être réel. Je suis si bien près de lui, je ne veux pas que ce bien être s'efface. Je veux qu'il reste toute ma vie, c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je suis si bien. Ne part pas Sasuke s'il te plait reste auprès de moi.¤_

- Tu veux rester dormir chez moi ce soir?

- HEIN!! DORMIR CHEZ TOI?

- Oui mais tu n'es pas obligé de hurler tu sais je ne suis pas sourd et heureusement d'ailleurs sinon j'aurais du mal à vivre.

- Ah euh excuse moi.

- Non mais c'est pas grave. Alors tu veux dormir ou non?

- Euh …. Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas abuser de ton hospitalité mais c'est vrai qu'il se fait déjà tard et j'habite de l'autre côté de la ville je vais y aller. Merci pour m'avoir inviter à manger et à regarder un film.

- Restes là si tu dois traversé toute la ville, ça ne me dérange pas et j'ai une chambre de libre donc ça ne me dérange pas. Je vais aller te préparer le lit pendant ce temps tu peux aller prendre ta douche, c'est au fond du couloir à droite. Je vais te prêter des affaires pour dormir je te les poserais dans la salle de bain près de la porte.

- Euh ok puisque tu insistes je vais dormir chez toi, je vais aller prendre ma douche alors d'accord?

- Oui oui vas y je te dépose un pyjamas.

Une fois Sasuke parti Naruto alla préparé le lit pour son invité, pris des vêtement dans son armoire et les déposa sur la chaise dans la salle de bain. Il arrêta le télévision et alla se poser dans sa chambre en attendant que son ami sorte de la douche. Une fois sorti il alla à son tour prendre sa douche et mis son pantalon de pyjamas mais pas le haut il aimait bien dormir torse nu. Il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'ami et lorsque Sasuke lui répond il entre.

- C'est bon ça te convient?

- Mmh oui c'est parfait merci, tu dors torse nu?

- Euh (géné) oui mais je vais aller mettre un haut si ça te dérange.

- Non c'est bon restes comme tu es après tout tu es chez toi.

- D'accord. Je vais me coucher donc je te dis bonne nuit et à demain.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Naruto et à demain alors.

Naruto et Sasuke était tous les deux aller se coucher. Naruto ne trouvait pas spécialement le sommeil contrairement à Sasuke qui pour une fois avait trouvé le sommeil assez facilement. Naruto n'étant toujours pas endormit il alla prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Et retourna dans sa chambre mais des cris dans la chambre d'amis venaient faire écho dans l'appartement si silencieux de Naruto. Celui-ci entra alors dans la chambre et Sasuke dormait toujours mais il transpirait à grosses gouttes, il devait faire un cauchemar. Naruto pris donc la chaise qui se trouvait dans le chambre, la plaça près du lit où Sasuke dormait. Il pris la main de son invité et se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota des mots qui était rassurant et qui le calmait.

_¤Mais à quoi peut il rêver pour hurler dans on sommeil, ça ne doit pas être quelque chose de très heureux en tout cas. C'est maintenant que je me rend compte que Sasuke en fait souffre énormément de la disparition de sa famille car l'entendre crier « oni-chan » comme ça dans son sommeil. Est-ce que le lendemain il se souvient de ce qui c'est passé ou alors ce ne sont que des souvenirs refoulés qui refont surface la nuit quand il sombre dans l'inconscient? J'aimerais bien le savoir mais je ne lui demanderais pas maintenant, j'attendrais qu'il est un peu confiance en moi avant que celui-ci ne se décide à me parler à cœur ouvert. Et j'en ferais peut être de même avec lui, je lui dirais ce qui ne va pas dans mon esprit mais ça c'est moins sûr. Je verrais bien le moment venu.¤_

C'est sur ces pensées que Naruto s'endormit la tête sur le lit et la main de Sasuke toujours dans la sienne.

* * *

_**Bonjour mes lecteurs, j'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez quelques reviews. Même si c'est pour des critiques, que je pouisse savoir si je dois faire quelque changements. Si ça vous a plus ou non après tout je ne suis pas la pour n'avoir que des « c'est trop bien j'aime bien ta fic ». Je suis là aussi pour recevoir des critiques et puis c'Est-ce qui nous fait avancer. N'hésitez pas et j'essayerai d'y répondre le plus vite possible.**_

_**Moi: que va-t-il se passer entre ses deux personnages?**_

_**Sasuke: Comment ça se fait que c'est moi qui doit aller le voir?**_

_**Naruto: Parce que monsieur ne fait jamais le premier pas?**_

_**Moi: j'ai décidé que c'était comme ça et je ne vais pas changer d'avis**_

_**Sasuke: En gros on a le droit de rien dire si je comprend bien.**_

_**Moi: tu as tout à fait raison mon petit Sasuke **_

_**Naruto: toute façon avec toi on a jamais le droit de rien dire, tu as toujours raison.**_

_**Moi: bien sur que j'ai toujours raison.**_

_**Naruto et Sasuke: Si tu le dis!**_


End file.
